when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter Loud
"Who the heck is that?! That teenage boy, Walter Loud, would do something bad about that he might've tried to destroy my village using Panzers!? Well, what a joke. I bet this guy is the oldest brother of Högl Loud himself. If you can't believe this one... maybe I can beat him in the face real soon if he threatens my village once again. Now what am I gonna do with him? --Su Ji-Hoon, Overcoming Strength Walter Loud is the super field marshal of the Global Liberation Union and was the half-darkness, half-Nazi, half-field marshal version of Loki Loud with is named after the combined of surname Loud of Loki Loud and the German surname "Walter". Also, he is a zombie slayer. He is the oldest brother of Högl Loud and one of his own siblings, but he can be the super field marshal of Blood Doom (but he can also become a superweapon of the ISIS). After Högl Loud killed Fake Lynn Loud, the Global Liberation Union and the ISIS summoned another Loud sibling to make himself into one of Axis Loud siblings (because Högl Loud will have brothers and sisters so that he won't kill them). When he was summoned by them, he can hate and destroy zombies, the Special Infected, Team MTNJ and Winter Schnee. His hatred to the zombies, the Special Infected, Team MTNJ and Winter Schnee had made him trained by the Global Liberation Union to become a super field marshal of the newly-founded terrorist organization, Blood Doom (or a super field marshal of the Global Liberation Union), then a Loki Loud clone uses his new name. His new name is Walter Loud because he wore his clothes, an M40 hat of a Panzer commander (and it has an Iron Cross symbol on an M40 hat), and later, he also wears a Panzer commander uniform, very good at using tactics like Desert Fox (Erwin Rommel) and fighting against zombies, including the Special Infected, with the ability to go fight against Winter Schnee and Team MTNJ and his want to destroy the zombies, the Special Infected, Team MTNJ and Winter Schnee for himself before he will be defeated by both Weiss's convinces and convinces of Team JNPR. Now a Loki Loud clone became known as Walter Loud. He looks like Loki Loud, but with red hair, wearing his own clothes, a Panzer commander uniform, a black Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, a MP 40, and in case of high-risk missions, he would be driving Högl Loud's Special Tiger I and wear a Magic School Bus jumpsuit and a trench coat like Peter Högl and Högl Loud, and use his superweapons, because another ISIS terrorist, Mubarak el-Abdi, used hair dye to change his blonde hair into red hair. Walter Loud can hate zombies, the Special Infected, Team MTNJ and Winter Schnee but he likes Weiss, Team RWBY, Jaune Arc, Team JNPR, Lori Loud, Loki, Lorraine Loud, Taiwan, Leni Loud, Loni Loud, the girls of Beacon Academy (including Velvet, Coco, Nora, Yang, etc.) and Lena but only to kill zombies, Special Infected, Team MTNJ and Winter Schnee if he can do it just under Global Liberation Union's command before Weiss and Team JNPR would convince him, but he will soon be convinced when they said to Walter Loud that Weiss advised him not to hurt her elder sister (Winter Schnee) and keep his love of the other girls in Beacon Academy, just as they hope Walter Loud would change his new life so that he will attack Undead Alliance and never against Winter Schnee. He will love all the girls of Beacon Academy, Weiss, Team RWBY, Jaune Arc, Team JNPR, Lori, Loki, Lorraine Loud, Taiwan, Leni, Loni in the heroes' way of the Axis Loud siblings but he will also use his iPhone 5 for himself. He can use his weapons: an StG-44 of Armageddon, an MG 42 of Great Doom, a Rheinmetall MG 3 of Great Doom, an IMI Desert Eagle of Doom, a special combat knife, a Crocea Tactic, dual Uzis, and a few of highly-explosive Stielhandgranate. In battle, he can lead some soldiers with the usage of tactics like Desert Fox's tactics, but he could be a super field marshal who can drive some tanks. Now he will fight for th girls of Beacon Academy, the Axis Loud siblings, the Schnee Wehrmacht, Weiss, Team RWBY, Jaune, Team JNPR, AZU, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, Taiwan, Tsai Ing-wen, Leni, Loni, Team Magic School Bus, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters